Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170617181632/@comment-32318224-20170619194241
@Savage_Samurai I promise this will be my last post for this comment. @JJSliderman Again, I'll bring up a durability comparison. MMX Zero tanked Eurasia's explosion at point blank range in addition to atmospheric reentry. An explosion that could have wiped out all life on earth. MMZ Zero died from the explosion of the Ragnarok Satellite and/or atmospheric reentry in MMZ 4. You can already see how large the durability gap is between them. Dark-Elf powers were only Elpizo and Omega, just a reminder. Elpizo was a non-combat reploid design, unlike Copy-X, Zero or the 4 Guardians. Non-combat reploids are essentially really close to humans in terms of destructive capacity. Power amplification won't be very useful for him, as seen how simple and easy the Elpizo boss fight is. Omega, again as you said, is a mindless killing machine. Gameplay wise, luring him to sneak attacks are relatively simple and easy as well. As you said, what beat Omega was Zero having an actual brain. Sonic outran a pseudo blackhole? So did Rock. So does that make rock FTL as well? Of course not. Other than that, Sonic did not outrun it. If he did, he wouldn't have got caught. At least Rock showed movement that exceeded the pull whilst Sonic is slightly slower than the pull. Anyways, pseudo blackhole physics still can't trap light. The cutscene in colors even showed how slow it takes for the objects (including Eggman) to get pulled in it. If it had properties of a true blackhole that won't allow light to escape, the suction should have been much faster in the cutscene. Bonus: "Word of God" never stated that it was a blackhole or even a pseudo one. Besides, for all we know, that could have been a Sonic Blackhole/Dumb hole (I swear I didn't make this term up. Look it up). As I've said multiple times already, a Time-Stop is a Time-Stop, period. Everything that isn't acausal will be affected by it. You can be a Galaxy-Buster (Unclear if its Universal though), but if you are not acausal, a time stop will affect you. A good example of something acausal would be Gold Experience Requiem, who was capable of doing actions when the concept of "Time" did not exist. Super Sonic is not acausal, of course he would be affected by Time-Stop. A Time-Stop is a Time-Stop, period. It is absolute, unless you are acausal. Zero's Time-Stop being limited, I completely agree with you. As you said, he can double his limit with Energy Saver Part. Combine that with a Weapon Tank and he would quadruple the length of Time-Stop. However, as you said, it is still limited. So what can he do? He could Time-Stop in short bursts to save weapon energy throughout the fight. He could wait for Metal to get close while Metal is Time-Stopping, then Zero could counter Time-Stop for the perfect striking chance. Immediately after the strike, he disables Time-Stop to save weapon energy. This one just comes down to whether or not Zero could finish Metal off before he runs out of Weapon Energy to Time-Stop. If all else fails, Zero can take multiple hits from Metal to refill his Weapon Energy via D-Converter. Also, considering how both characters will be taking damage throughout the fight, Zero's Weapon Energy is also essentially limitless with D-Converter. In regards to your reply to @Orionhamake Show me a cutscene where Super Sonic went light-speed or FTL even. I don't recall any cutscene that proves this. Surprise me. Not gonna deny that Metal's copy ability is impressive. Zero could not have known Omega's weaknesses. Throughout the MMZ Series, it is clear that Zero had zero (GET IT!?!? HAHAHA. Sorry I had to...) memories regarding MMX Series (or anything before his revival). The 2nd scene in MMZ 1 (Right after the Golem fight) shows that Zero is an amnesiac. He didn't even know that he's Zero, nor does he know that the body he inhibits is fake (Finds this out when Omega revealed who he actually is behind the armor). No, he wouldn't know the inner workings of his original body. Yeah Omega was a mindless killing machine just bashing you to death. An important and a negative characteristic that lead to his death. Otherwise, Zero would have been screwed. As for the Crystal Prisons, even normal Teams could break it from the outside. Yes, this was Metal Madness but its pretty clear that its the exact same crystal structure that was made. Aside from that, a Rekkoha or a Tenshouha (Or whatever the pillar move that Omega did is called) could take care of the prison from the outside. Weapon Energy is not a concern due to D-Converter and how Zero will definitely take damage throughout the fight. Also, Pseudo-Super Tails could destroy the projectiles before the Crystal Prison forms. Zero could do the same with his Z-Buster or a Rakuhouha. Anyways, I don't want any trouble with the wiki admins/mods, so do you want to just end it here or make a thread? Also, I dig the idea of them making a Robotic Alliance, especially if Zero goes Maverick. Both will be robots that could copy and both are homicidal and are massive threats to organic life. Their shared hate for living things will unite them.